


you're the dream i never want to wake up from

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Act 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: How long has it been since he last had to sleep alone?A long while,he thinks, staring at Itaru’s back. The beds of the guest chambers are larger than a standard king-sized mattress. Truly fit for royalty. Still, the fact remains that they’re still sharing a bed. This is hardly the first time Chikage has had to share one, but.Somehow, he’s on edge.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	you're the dream i never want to wake up from

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easternbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternbunny/gifts).



> FOR YUI!! Was this very loosely based off [a certain comic](https://twitter.com/masodynamite/status/1222901622453329923) you did? Hmmmmmm who knows
> 
> I hope you like it though!

It had been generous for the Zahran king to accommodate them in the castle for the evening—though it’s a little strange to be sharing rooms in such a grand estate with no shortage of bed chambers to host hordes of honored guests. Citron, however, insisted on the arrangement mostly because he missed the novelty of having a roommate; and even if he’s no longer in the line of succession, Citron is still the beloved eldest prince, so whatever his heart desires is immediately granted.

Not that Chikage minds. He’s grown fond of the novelty, too.

How long has it been since he last had to sleep alone?

 _A long while_ , he thinks, staring at Itaru’s back. The beds of the guest chambers are larger than a standard king-sized mattress. Truly fit for royalty. Still, the fact remains that they’re still sharing a bed. This is hardly the first time Chikage has had to share one, but.

Somehow, he’s on edge.

Little by little, Chikage bridges the distance between himself and the people who accepted him, cared about him enough to meet him halfway. It’s carefully maintained: close enough to feel the warmth and love emanating from his new and cherished family while still comfortably far to keep them away from the shrapnel should his selfishness endanger them.

Stupidly, he steals more pieces of that fantasy of a normal life and carefully reaches out to touch Itaru’s hair. Fluffy, a little dry, some ends splitting. The tips of subtly fragrant locks curl slightly around a pale nape, leading to shoulders that rise and fall to every breath Itaru takes.

 _I can’t promise that I can protect you under these circumstances_.

Though Itaru had given a blithe _‘Kay_ in response, Chikage still remembers the trembling of his fingers. Still remembers the urge to keep him close, shield him from all danger like a knight from his mobile games. Still remembers how he couldn’t even promise Itaru that much.

There’s no guarantee Itaru, or any of Mankai Company, will ever be safe—all because of his association with them, his close proximity.

His selfish wish.

Chikage lets those fair locks wrap around his finger. He wants to wish it anyway, unable to find the rationale to give it up like he would have in the past. He wants to consolidate both April and Chikage like how Hisoka had been able to with December.

He wants to have the strength to protect his family.

He wants to be able to leave April behind and live an ordinary life.

He wants to love the man in front of him without fear of losing him like he had lost August—to court him, spoil him, hold him. To feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes because they’ll both be alive.

Most of all, he wants to be called romantic.

Until then, Chikage will struggle down the third path he knows can be made possible. He’ll maintain the distance. He’ll settle with stealing bits of his selfish fantasy by kissing a lock of hair, hoping for the day when he’ll kiss a pair of slightly chapped lips instead.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing from a Chikage pov.... y'all are really making me go back and do my research with these comms lol
> 
> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
